


Pretty in Pink

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he's not afraid of anything they can throw at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

He doesn’t know what possesses him on his first day back at McKinley. He reaches into the back of his closet, where he keeps the goldenrod scarf Rachel bought him, and pulls out a salmon-colored sweater. It’s not like he’s never worn pink before, but he’s been planning his first civilian outfit carefully since he decided to escape the cult-like outfits of Dalton. He goes off course, he puts it on. 

He walks through the halls with his head held high, waiting. Then it happens, The splash echoes through the halls. He keeps going, because he’s Kurt Hummel damn it.


End file.
